Slight Change in the Programme
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: What if something slightly different happened on the island in Summer Belongs to You? One-Shot


Summer Belongs to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor any other characters. If I did, Phineas and Isabella would be together!**

Island Scene

Isabella was sitting down, facing the setting sun, crying. Ferb had just walked away, when Phineas ran up to the crying girl.

"We, we, we could-We, we we could dig a tunnel under the ocean and then we could, uh, we could...we can, we can...we...we _can't_. I can't...I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off of this…" He sighs before he sits beside Isabella. "I guess at least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset."

Isabella realised that Phineas was giving up. She had a crush on a boy that believed anything was possible, and never gave up. She quietly spoke.

"No."

"What?" asked Phineas, and Isabella stood up and spoke louder.

"No, you are _not_ going to enjoy this beautiful sunset!"

"I'm not?" the boy questioned.

Isabella then began to list off Phineas and Ferb's creations. "You built a roller-coaster through downtown, you made giant tree-house robots, you travelled through time for crying out loud, twice!"

Phineas still wasn't convinced. "But, Isabella, there's nothing here for me to work with."

Isabella decided that excuse wasn't good enough. "Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in…" She then stopped, and realised what she was about to declare. "…to this situation with. You showed us all in Ferb's map how this is possible and I'm not gonna let you sit there and…" Before she could finish, Phineas cut her off.

"Ferb's map!" he exclaimed. "Isabella, you're the best!"

The boy then jumped up, put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her.

"Hey Ferb, let's see that map again." Phineas asked of his brother.

Isabella was in shock that her crush had just kissed her. While Ferb was unfolding his map, Isabella stood frozen in the same position Phineas had left her. She had managed to stay out of the way of the unfolded paper, and the people who were re-folding it in a origami-like way. Surprisingly, no one took notice that she was frozen, apart from the fact that Phineas didn't tell her to fold any part of the map.

Isabella came out of her trance when she heard Phineas say: "Wait, wait. It's gonna work, you'll see!"

She then realised what they were planning to do. "I think it's beautiful!" she cooed.

Candace then spoke. "Don't encourage him!" the redheaded teen snapped. "Phineas, this is crazy!" she cried to her brother.

Phineas then grabbed the remaining rubber band and began to put it around the two trees as he spoke. "Car-salesman crazy or mattress-salesman crazy?"

_:) P&I (:_

After singing _Summer Belongs to You_, Phineas pulled Isabella to the side, and spoke with pure confidence.

"Isabella, I'm going to come out and say this, I think I love you. I know you probably don't love me back-" He began, but was cut of by the girls squeals of joy.

Isabella was exceedingly happy. She was literally jumping for joy. And because she couldn't say anything, she grabbed the inventor's shoulders carefully, and then not so carefully covered his mouth with her own.

The second Phineas felt Isabella's lips upon his own, he kissed back. The kiss was gentle yet passionate, and it lasted for about thirty seconds. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's, rather awkwardly, and then Isabella whisper/sang with a big grin, which made Phineas burst out in laughter.

"I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too." Isabella whisper/sang with a big grin, which made Phineas burst out in laughter.

When everyone heard Phineas laugh, they all turned their heads in the pair's direction. They saw Isabella standing there with and innocent smile on her face, and Phineas on the floor, his body shaking with laughter. Isabella then let out a light giggle, and ended up joining the young boy on the ground in laughter.

Everyone looked at them confused, until they had calmed down enough, and sang the next line of the song together.

"Don't need a dictionary!" They sang, loud enough for the whole yard to hear.

The two dissolved into giggles again.

Everyone just looked away.

"So Isabella, if I can translate you correctly," Phineas began, still chuckling every so often, "you love me too?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She answered the boy.

"So, Izzy, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, filled with confidence that she wasn't going to say no.

"YES! YES! YES!" Isabella shouted.

Everyone turned to look at the pair once again. This time, instead of looking innocent, Isabella hugged Phineas tightly, and when she pulled back, it was to kiss him. Everyone, all of which were still watching, cheered.

When they pulled back, Phineas couldn't help but ask. "So I'll take that as a yes then?" and they both giggled on the ground, uncontrollably.


End file.
